THE LAST OPINION
by mistress of the universe
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! (and its long, too) miranda thought she loved him, but one thing can change how she thinks of him forever... PLEASE R&R CUZ YOU LOVE ME!
1. prologue: that last opinion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, Miranda, and although I wish I owned Gordo, I don't, so please don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, I spawned this idea in health class (you'll see why soon) and I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, so just read it and bear with me, please! (By zee way, the gang is in their junior year, and this is from Miranda's point of view, for the time being, but I might switch POV as I go along...actually, I think I will, so be prepared!)  
  
I shook my head savagely and gazed around the room. My vision was blurred, and it took me a few moments to realize my surroundings. I was in Lizzie's bedroom, lying in her bed. I looked down to discover that I was half-naked and a jolt of memories came back to me.  
  
" Come on baby, I promise, I need you baby.. come on, it won't hurt, come on.."  
  
"NO STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE..Please..please..stop.."  
  
Tears streaming down my face, someone leaning over me and keeping their weight on me to keep me from getting away.. hard violent kisses poorly aimed, the taste of alcohol in my mouth..a stinging pain in my lower back.. who would do this to me?  
  
I could feel warm tears working their way down my cheek once again and I flung myself out of the bed. I untangled myself from the sheets and groped around for my clothes. I found my shirt and pants and pulled them on my body maniacally, but then collapsed in uncontrollable tears. I lost all composure and I threw myself onto bed, clawing at sheets, trying to locate the person who had done this to me.  
  
I let out a gasp and let more tears slip quietly down my cheek.. the one person who I truly cared about.. it couldn't be.. but the dark curls and familiar face told the truth. It had been Gordo.  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry this isn't very good, but I've been working on it for a while and I decided that I needed some feedback, so please be nice! I'm not sure whether I want to continue this- help me out people! 


	2. chapter 1: to change that last opinion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie- or her ugly wardrobe, thank GOD!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ta-da! Its update time, children! This chapter shall be from Miss Miranda's point of view yet again, since I don't think I explained quiet enough last time. But I doubt I'm done for the day, I think I may post a little bit more later. (But don't hold me to that promise...)  
  
I sat on Lizzie's bed for what seemed like an eternity, hot tears coursing down my cheek, making it harder and harder to stare down at Gordo's face. It was when my sobs finally became uncontrollable that I tried to gain composure again. My head was still full of memories and worries making it nearly impossible to think. I didn't know what I would do, who I would tell, anything, but I did know that I had to get out of this room.  
  
I controlled my tears to best of my ability and slipped off the bed silently. Heading towards the door I made the mistake of looking back one last time. Emotions welled up in my chest, I felt the need to collapse in tears, run back to the bed and strangle my best friend, or maybe just lay down next to him yet again and make it all go away.  
  
I sunk to the floor next to Lizzie's door, getting calmer as I thought. Couldn't I just do that? Couldn't I go back to that bed and pretend that everything was fine? That we both had wanted it, not just me. That he hadn't been hideously drunk. That it had been wonderful and romantic and that everything would be just perfect.. everything I had always wanted..  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I'm so very sorry that this is so short, but I really AM going to add another chapter, like, right now! So deal with it peoples! And please leave me reviews, because I love reviews so very very much! 


	3. chapter 2: I'm sorry, baby

DISCLAIMER: no ownership.. none.. none at all.. it's sad really.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: alright-y. As promised, here's my next chapter, all in the same day, don't ya know! So, this one's gonna be in Gordo's point of view- may I repeat GORDO'S POINT OF VIEW! I don't want any confusion..  
  
"Ooh, shit, my head.." I opened my eyes only slightly and rubbed my forehead trying to soothe the pounding headache that had erupted in my head. I was trying to conjure up memories from the night before when I realized that the ringing in my ears was mixed with another sound. It was the sound of someone crying..  
  
I began to pull at the bed covers so I could find who the sobs belonged to, only to find that I was naked underneath the sheets. Suddenly memories needn't be conjured, they came back in a painful flash. "Miranda.." I gasped and pulled boxers on as I stumbled clumsily out of the bed. My hangover was not helping my situation as I groped towards the door to Lizzie's bedroom. As I made my way towards my goal, I tripped over something in my path. It was Miranda.  
  
I collapsed next to her and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry, Miranda, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry.." Before I could continue I felt a sharp blow to my left eye, Miranda had hit me! "Miranda? Miranda? Are you ok? Miranda it's me.." She hit me again, this time a more clumsy and poorly aimed punch that hit my cheek not quite as hard as the last.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Miranda shouted louder and with more force than I'd ever heard her use in my life. She lost her footing slightly as she struggled to get up and when I reached out to help her she hit my hand and scrambled up. "Didn't you hear me, asshole? DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" She looked positively vicious as she glared down at me. "I. Hate. You. I never want to see you again in my life, I.. I.." She stopped short, she was looking weak again. Her anger seemed to die down and she sort of melted before my eyes, sobbing yet again.  
  
I crawled a few feet and reached out to Miranda. This time she didn't lash out, but merely fell into my arms, crying into my shoulder. "I'm sorry.." I repeated, and she seemed to believe me this time.  
  
We stayed there together for along time, much after she finally stopped crying. As I held her tightly I realized that there wasn't much that I remembered of the night. When Miranda finally seemed ready, I pulled her up onto Lizzie's bed and looked her in the eyes. "Miranda..baby.. what happened?"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: And the verdict is? Reviews are much loved, my children. Oh, and JamtillDawn- I promise promise promise I will explain the whole Lizzie's room thing.. I'm just a slight procrastinator, but you'll hear the answer in the next chapter! 


	4. chapter 3: what happened that night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. If I did I would have shit loads of money and wouldn't have to borrow money from my mom to buy those really cool earrings at Hot Topic. Damnit, why are gauged earrings so damned expensive???  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: An update? So soon? It must be a miracle! I actually have time on my hands! So anyway, this here chapter will be from Miranda's point of view yet again. Just to let you know I'm diving right into her answering Gordo's question of "what happened?" So, enjoy! P.s. Just so its clear, the gang is in their junior year- so they can drive! .. lucky bitches...  
  
I closed my eyes and let the memories tumble back to me, as I relived every moment of the night...  
  
********** The night before **********  
  
I grabbed a third beer from the table and continued working my way through the crowd, avoiding the insane mess that had been of Lizzie's living room. "This whole party has turned into a royal pain in my ass..." I muttered to myself as I passed the kitchen, which had been turned into a combination of alcohol and sex as the keg Lizzie had rented for the night was left open with alcohol running everywhere, and what looked to be at least three couples were left making out and more in unimaginable places around the room.  
  
Disgusted with the terrible condition of the painstakingly planned bash, and still unable to locate either of my best friends, I retreated to Lizzie's room without her. It looked as though I was going to resort to watching TV the rest of the night until Lizzie decided to pour herself into bed. I settled back into the thick flannel covers of Lizzie's queen sized bed, and flipped on a re-run of "Friends". Just as Ross and Rachel started going at it in Joey's apartment I heard a loud "thump" outside the door. Reluctant to find an ultra stoned Ethan Craft, or maybe just the always- clumsy Lizzie coming to freshen up, I pulled myself off the bed and turned the knob on the door.  
  
As soon as I yanked open the door I regretted the action, because outside was a clearly intoxicated and very disoriented Gordo. He pulled himself up from his position on the ground and looked me in the eye "Miranda... there's something I've always wanted to say to you..." So, maybe he wasn't quite as drunk as I had assumed, he seemed stable. I glanced back at Lizzie's bed and turned back to Gordo, "Gordo, how about you-" I stopped short as Gordo rammed his mouth into mine in a drunken attempt at a kiss. At that instant my mind started in a thousand different directions, what was happening? Sure, this was what I had been dreamed of for nearly a year... I know I wanted it, but just not this way. Gordo's kisses were hard and almost violent. He deepened them and added tongue, which only strengthened the taste of alcohol on his breath and now in my mouth. "I don't want this to happen this way." I thought to myself. I struggled slightly and broke the kiss, "Gordo, Gordo.... listen to me, you're drunk. We can't do this, its not-" I never got to finish my sentence as Gordo slammed me down on Lizzie's bed. " I want you, Miranda.... I need you, come on, baby..." Now it was clear that alcohol was taking a toll on Gordo. His speech was slurring and he was getting clumsier by the moment. He kissed me once more, softer this time, and I felt a hand move up my spine towards the clasp of my bra. "NO, STOP IT! NO! No... No, Gordo, no..."  
  
I could have tried harder to say no, I guess, no doubt Gordo was drunk enough that I could have pushed him away, even hit him if I had needed to, but I didn't. Maybe I thought that it wasn't the alcohol speaking that it was really Gordo. That he really did need me, that I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for him anymore. So I let it all happen. I closed my eyes and pretended that it was a beautiful dream that wasn't full of the stale aroma of beer, awkward hands, and kisses that weren't even fit for a nightmare. 


	5. chapter 4: do you love me?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, and I am damn glad too, because then I would have to pay that little snot Hillary Duff a whole of money that she doesn't deserve.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. WOW so that was like, what? 6 months? Jeez, I'm sorry to all of my devoted fans. I hope you forgive me. I mean I really don't have an excuse, its summer. Well, actually, I do, I've been busy doing a show all summer, but still. Anyway its like 6 AM and I just pulled an all night fan fiction session, so I figured I may as well update my old Lizzie fics, too. So, my darlings, I hope you didn't lose faith in me, because here is the next installment of my fabulous story. (GORDO'S POINT OF VIEW PEOPLE- GORDO'S POINT OF VIEW)  
  
I let out a low gasp and watched silently as tears slipped down Miranda's tan face. The story she had told seemed unreal, like characters from a book playing out a horrible tale of violence and hurt. "Miranda... I'm so sorry, I never meant to, I was so drunk...I'm so sorry, baby, forgive me..." I wrapped my arms around her again, holding her close. This time she didn't fight back violently, but seemed to melt into my arms, still sobbing.  
  
I carefully wiped away her tears, holding her close. How could I do this to myself? To Miranda? The girl I had loved for so long, and one drunken night I had ruined it all. I wished more than ever that I could turn back time and never have attended Lizzie's party. I hadn't even wanted to go, but Lizzie had convinced me, she said it would make me feel better, less stressed about my parents.  
  
I should have known, I shouldn't have let myself come. I know perfectly well that if I drink when I'm upset I get out of control. Miranda's words flooded back to me and I held her closer, kissing her hair. "I'm sorry. I should have known..." I whispered.  
  
We sat there for what seemed like hours, holding on as if it would save our lives. Suddenly, Miranda shuddered slightly, she tugged away from my arms and looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"Gordo, do you love me?" Her lips were trembling, but her voice was firm. My eyes connected with her deep chocolate ones, and I whispered "Yes."  
  
I watched as a tear slowly slid down her cheek and she barely made out the words "I love you, too.", before she leaned in and kissed me.  
  
My mind screamed "what going on? Why is this happening? You just hurt this girl so badly, why would she love you?" But my heart screamed to kiss her back. So I did.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaand ta-da! I'm not quite sure if I like this yet, but I think I'll give it a try. Feedback please! Much love my children! 


End file.
